A Breath Away From Where You Are
by GreenForGood
Summary: No home really wasn't an easy thing to describe. And yet… laying on the cold stone floor of the Kiamo Ko courtyard, the rain pouring down on them, her head against a prince's chest, Elphaba Thropp finally felt at home. Now a selection of song inspired oneshots!
1. A Breath Away From Where You Are

**Hello lovely and beautiful people!  
This is just a little something I wrote a while ago when I had "Little Fall of Rain" stuck in my head.  
I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or Les Misérables.**

There's no place like home. She said it to her sister once, when she came back, on the run, seeking for help. Home… it has always been a strange concept for her. What was home? The place where she was treated like a servant? Only there to look after her sister? Or was University home? A place where she was teased and mocked constantly? But also a place where she had one… well two real friends. She never really knew. Maybe home was the Animal hideout she stayed in… the Animals accepted her, respected her maybe even liked her. But can you really call it home when you have to live in fear of being discovered any second? Is it home when it could be blown up when you're sleeping?  
No home really wasn't an easy thing to describe. And yet… laying on the cold stone floor of the Kiamo Ko courtyard, the rain pouring down on them, her head against a prince's chest, Elphaba Thropp finally felt at home.  
Fiyero Tiggular looked down at her, smiling softly but his eyes betrayed him, they showed the despair and pain he felt.  
"Yero… it's okay… It doesn't hurt", the young witch coughed softly.  
They both didn't expect to be found again so soon. They just prepared to leave Oz when the Gale Force came back storming the castle. Elphaba was quick to unarm them with a short spell, but she wasn't fast enough. Before she could say the last word a deafening shot had rung through the castle and the green girl collapsed on the floor. Satifsfied with their work and terrified by what other curses the witch would cast the soldiers retreated a minute before Fiyero came running down the stairs.  
That was about thirty minutes ago.  
A single tear escaped his eyes as he tightened his grip carefully.  
"D-don't leave me, Fae… I can't lose you! I l-love you too much!"  
She started singing softly, seeing the sun peeking through the rainclouds.  
" _The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest. A breath away… from where you are… I've come home, from so far."  
_ Fiyero gently stroked her raven hair and leaned down to press a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"Shh, I'm here, I won't leave you!"  
Her smile widened a little and she took his hand, holding on in to it. **  
** _"And rain will make the flowers…"_ , her eyes widened a little and flew up to meet his for the last time, before her head dropped to the side and she stopped moving.  
 _"…grow."_ , the prince finished her song and held her close, his tears mingling with the last drops of rain. 

**Did I mention I was in an angsty mood when I wrote this? No... I'm sorry. I hope you liked it anyway:)**


	2. I Would Pray I Could Breakaway

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wicked or the song Breakway

 **Hello again:) I decided to not stop at one Song-inspired one-shot but make a series out of it because motivation hit m! If you guys have any songs you want to see Wickedfied, feel free to suggest them!**

 **Have fun reading, I hope you like it:)**

* * *

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Elphaba started dreaming about working for the Wizard when she five years old. It was the only thing that really kept her from losing hope in everything… which says a lot about the life of a child. Children were supposed to be hopeful, happy little creatures whose biggest dreams were to be a princess or a prince… to get an extra-large ice cream cone or to be like mommy or daddy one day. But for a five year-old to be that desperate, so sad that their only hope is to escape the fangs of their current situation is to work for the political leader of the country, it was not a sign of good parentage. Yes, there were a lot of other children who were obsessed with the Wizard, after all to all of Oz he was Wonderful, but for Elphaba it was not a childish dream… it was her passion and, as she believed, her destiny. The green girl didn't believe in a higher power like her father did. But there were days when she couldn't help but pray. Pray that she will get out soon, pray that her father would some day love her, pray that her mother came back. Though she stopped praying for the latter when she was about six and understood what it meant for a person to die.  
She kept her dreams to herself though. Her father was too focused on her little sister to listen to her anyway, so she didn't even try. Not until she was older that was…

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

It was on her eleventh birthday when Elphaba thought she should tell her father about her desire to meet the Wizard. She had heard people talk about trips to the Emerald City and she couldn't help but feel a painful longing. So when her teacher said they'd take a trip to the one city Elphaba wanted to go more than anything, the girl was elated. She basically skipped home, pushing her sister's wheelchair in the process. It was a rare sight to see Elphaba this happy these days. She was usually quiet, reserved and talked to no one. Seeing her this carefree was unfamiliar to most and many people laughed or stare at her for it(even more than usual) but Elphaba didn't care. She was too happy.

You can imagine how devastated the girl must have felt when her father declared that she couldn't go. It felt like someone had taken all the happiness out of the young girl and thrown it in the trash. Her father's explanation was that she had to stay at home and learn to care of her sister. The now nine year-old wheelchair bound girl wanted to go to the Emerald City just as much as her sister did, but their father didn't think Elphaba was ready to take on that much responsibility and he wouldn't let the green girl go and have her sister sit at home alone.  
"Maybe in a few years, Elphaba. Then you can go as a chaperone for your sister." He would say, but Elphaba knew he was making excuses. Nessarose had said it was okay for her if Elphaba went, that she didn't have a problem staying at home as long as Elphaba would tell her all about it, but Frex wouldn't back down. Nessa had to stay at home, so Elphaba had to do the same.  
The raven haired girl locked herself in her room and refused to come out for two days. She didn't even feel like she belonged in hat place. The governor's manor didn't feel like home… and more than before, she wished she could just break out.

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Finally,… Elphaba Thropp was out of the house, away from her father, away from all those bad memories. Well, more or less away from them. She was at Shiz, yes, and it had been her dream, but she was still first and foremost Nessa's caregiver. It seemed a small price to pay for the green girl though. She'd gladly look after her younger sister in exchange of getting the best education a girl could hope for.  
Not only that… she had found a friend, something she never thought would happen. More than one friend actually, if you counted Fiyero… though that was complicated, too complicated to get into. You could safely say that Elphaba Thropp was happy. So when Madame Morrible told her that the Wizard wanted to meet her… that the thing she had dreamed of ever since she was five years old was finally, finally happening, that he asked for her… personally… The young witch was elated, a feeling of joy spread inside her like the sun after a really dark night.  
It would be a risk, yes, to leave everyone behind, it wouldn't be easy, but if she really got to work with the wizard… all the good she could do, all the ways she could change Oz for the better. It was all she ever wanted, all she longed for.  
Saying goodbye wasn't easy and it would be a lie to say that Elphaba wasn't relieved when her best friend agreed to come with her to the city. She wouldn't forget about the others, about her sister, Boq… Fiyero… She promised herself and them that. They'd always be friends.

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolvin' doors  
Maybe I don't know where they take me  
But gotta keep movin' on  
Movin' on

The Emerald City. Looking at all the buildings, the libraries, the museums, Elphaba felt at home. With her best friend next to her she felt like she could conquer the world.  
She did it… she escaped the fangs of her father and actually had an opportunity to make the man proud, to show him that there is more to her than just green skin. She might end up being the Wizard's Grand Vizier! If that didn't make her father proud, nothing would. It was an exhilarating feeling, it made her heart beat faster and her vision clearer. Simply said: She loved it. It was better than anything she felt before, better than reading under a tree in summer, better than getting yet another A+ in an exam, maybe even better than that rush of emotion she felt at the clearing that fateful day when Fiyero and her saved the Lion Cub. She shook her head quickly, this was not what she wanted to think about on most probably the greatest day of her life! She had to move on from her little crush on the Prince and focus on what really mattered, the Wizard, helping the Animals, changing Oz for the better.  
Elphaba was convinced Glinda could hear her heartbeat even from to steps away as they entered the Emerald Palace.  
Taking a deep breath, the green girl stepped into the throne room, prepared, excited and exhilarated to meet the most Wonderful man in Oz.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading:) It'd make my day if you left a review.**


End file.
